


Stiles in Nightmareland.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2923721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, нормальный человек опрометью бросился бы домой, тут же позвонил в лечебницу и послал всю эту сверхъестественную дрянь куда подальше. </p>
<p>Но Стайлз был Стайлзом, и одно это могло объяснить все то дерьмо, что случалось в его жизни.</p>
<p>Именно поэтому он глубоко вдохнул. </p>
<p>И прыгнул.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я даже не знаю, как это толком назвать.  
> Волчонок в собственной Стране Чудес.

Глава 1. Немного о болтливых записках.  
***

 

\- Что есть время?-спрашивает Стайлза чокнутый парень с кроличьими ушами и переворачивается в воздухе, жестом фокусника извлекая из пространства маленькие часы. - Ну же, Стайлз, отвечай!

Стайлз со стоном отрывает голову от подушки.  
-Слушай, чувак, а ты мог бы не приходить ко мне в два часа ночи,  
чтобы задать этот крайне тупой вопрос? Точнее, ты можешь вообще мне не сниться, а? Мне хотелось бы видеть во сне пару красивых леди, а не парня с нелепыми кроличьими ушами. 

Кролик уныло вздыхает и смотрит на юного Стилински глазами побитой собаки.

\- Время - есть то, чего у тебя больше нет.  
***

 

День, когда Стайлз поднял голову от своего любимого джипа и увидел мелькнувшие в кустах кроличьи уши, можно назвать самым уебищным в его наверняка уже недолгой жизни. Потому что он не продолжил ремонт своей детки, и не пошел готовить уставшему отцу ужин. Конечно же нет, ведь он бросился вслед за своим ожившим глюком, откинув в сторону промасленную тряпку и инструменты.

\- Эй, не знаю, как тебя там и кто ты там, но ты можешь остановиться и дать мне передохнуть? Если ты вообще реальный, а не плод моего передозированного гиперактивного воображения. -Стайлз чертыхнулся, пробираясь сквозь особо прилипчивый куст. 

Кролик впереди как-то особенно виновато застыл, оглянулся и сбивчиво забормотал.

\- Я так опаздываю, а Питер всегда такой недовольный, когда чай в моей чашке есть, а меня нет. А потом он злится. Все вокруг летает. А Эрика хохочет. Побежал я, побежал..

И он тут же исчез среди зарослей.

\- Что за Питер, эта Эрика и куда ты, черт возьми? Стой! 

Стайлз торопливо пролез следом и озадаченно застыл на самом краю. Дыры. Или норы. Чертовой непонятной хрени, которая определенно уходит глубоко под землю и в которой только что скрылся недо-кролик. Только мелькнули белые уши, да нелепый, странный для жаркой погоды в Бейкон-Хилз, теплый клетчатый шарф.

Наверное, нормальный человек опрометью бросился бы домой, тут же позвонил в лечебницу и послал всю эту сверхъестественную дрянь куда подальше. 

Но Стайлз был Стайлзом, и одно это могло объяснить все то дерьмо, что случалось в его жизни.

Именно поэтому он глубоко вдохнул. 

И прыгнул.

Глава 1.

 

"Выпей меня, придурок"- гласила надпись на флаконе. 

Стайлз скептически хмыкнул.

Надпись удивленно дрогнула, а буквы укоризненно запрыгали по маленькому листочку.

"Ну что тебе, жалко что ли? У нас тут лет лет двести никого не было. "

-А что так? -заинтересованно спросил Стайлз, закатывая рукава и расстегивая рубашку. В небольшой комнатке, в которой он и очнулся час назад, становилось все жарче.

"Она Дверь на Ту Сторону закрыла"- грустно значилось на бумаге. 

-Что за "Она"?

"Королева у нас стерва редкостная"- снова сдала надпись. 

Потом как-то особенно тоскливо добавилось.

"И остальные сплошные идиоты. Выпей уже, а."

-Да ладно, я понимаю. -забормотал Стилински, подцепляя крышечку флакона и принюхиваясь к подозрительно булькающему содержимому. Из флакона пахнуло чем-то кислым. И почему-то беконом. Впрочем, на вкус все оказалось не так уж и плохо. Если, конечно, задержать дыхание.  
Вырасти за пару минут на несколько футов оказалось просто. Если вы готовы к тому, что ваш затылок обязательно познакомится со стеной (и даже без помощи другого человека), а ноги с трудом поместятся в маленьком пространстве.

 

-И что мне делать?-запоздало спросил Стайлз, изворачиваясь в немыслимой позе и хватая упавший листок. 

"Ты точно не придурок?"

-Иди к черту. -огрызнулся обиженно вовсе-не-охуеть-как-огромный Стилински, нервно потирая переносицу пальцами. Оказаться хрен знает где, ростом с долбанного Гуливера, вовсе не было его целью, когда он прыгал вслед за собственным ожившим Глюком. На поверхности осталась его бедная детка и отец, который наверняка воспользовался отсутствием сына и заказал себе что-нибудь хрустяще-вредное.

"Во-о-он дверь в правом углу. Дальше, короче, налево пойдешь-смерть свою встретишь. Направо заглянешь-тоже сдохнешь. Ну и далее по аналогии. Удачи, чувак."

Записка ободряюще махнула правым уголоком и снова неподвижно застыла.  
***

 

За дверью оказался Лес. Гигантские исполины тянулись кронами к небу и начисто закрывали собой солнце, позволяя пробраться сквозь листву лишь редким лучам.

И все бы ничего.

Если бы не Тишина.  
В Лесу не пели птицы.  
Стайлз не слышал ничего, что могло бы прогнать дрожь, цепкими лапами впившуюся куда-то под ребра. Туда, где заполошно билось сердце.

-Нно-о-овенький? -протяжно мурлыкнули где-то над головой, нарушая напряженную тишину.- Живой какой, ох-х.  
Сердце нервно ускорило свой бег и Стайлз медленно обернулся, упираясь взглядом в подтянутую мужскую фигуру. 

-Ну привет, Стайлз. -широко осклабился незнакомец, свешиваясь с  
нижней ветки. 

Глаза его, словно у слепого, были поддернуты мутной дымкой.


	2. Инструкция по выживанию в Стране Чудес

  
**Глава 2.**

**1\. Для начала признайте, что вы в полной заднице.**

**2\. И что вы идиот. Да-да. Только идиот может прыгнуть за Кроликом в огромную дыру.**

**3\. А вот теперь можете оглянуться и понять, куда именно Вас вынесло. Молитесь, чтобы это не был дворец Красной Королевы. Вас не убьют (особенно, если вы ей понравитесь), но мозг вынесут знатно.**

**Пометка для тупых: Королева-стерва.**

**Пометка для космически тупых: БЕГИТЕ СРАЗУ НАХРЕН.**

**4\. Если Вам повезло, и вы оказались вне дворца, можете станцевать победный танец, ведь Вы все же живы. А теперь рыдайте! Потому что вы все равно хрен знает где. А еще у вас нет воды, еды и телефон можете не проверять. Это Страна Чудес, детка.**

**З.Ы. Пароль от Wi-Fi у Шляпника.**

**5\. А теперь соберись, тряпка. Подними свое наверняка тщедушное тело и вперед! На встречу приключениям на свой драгоценный зад.**

**И помни: Съел расти-булку - растешь.  
** Звери разговаривают.  
Коты испаряются.  
Страна Чудес существует.  
Хочешь выжить- никому не верь.  
***

Стайлз всегда знал, что Вселенная та еще стерва. И если ты случайно становишься объектом ее пристального внимания- жди огромных неприятностей. Ну, например: ураган, пожар, группу тупых качков из команды по лакроссу, которые будут избивать тебя на заднем дворе школы и забирать немногочисленные карманные деньги. Или смерть матери от рака и подозрений на эту болезнь у самого себя. Хотя о последнем он предпочитал не думать.

И если мудаки из команды остались где-то наверху, то неприятности продолжились. Увеличившись до размера его родного Бейкон-Хилс и представившись лаконичным и от этого не менее пафосным- Девкалион. Из рода Чеширских Котов.

Сейчас,этот крайне подозрительный мужик, с масленным (и это не смотря на вроде как слепоту) взглядом, висел в воздухе напротив него и продолжал до противного широко ухмыляться.

-Ну что ты ломаешь, Стайлз. -Стилински передернуло от слащавого тона и он нервно потер шею, искренне желая оказаться как можно дальше- Тебе всего лишь придется принять мою сторону в предстоящей войне, а взамен получить кров и защиту. Ничего более.

-Учитывая, что все то, что сейчас было сказано- банальная ложь?

Девкалион на мгновение замер, а потом расхохотался. Громко, запрокинув голову и ничуть не смущаясь, что его раскусили. 

-Надо же. -успокоившись, мужчина выпрямился и извлек из воздуха набитую чем-то остро пахнувшую трубку.- И как ты это понял?  
Стайлз пожал плечами, проводя рукой по порядком отросшим волосам ( постричься времени никак не хватало) и заговорил. Хотя интуиция так и вопила смолчать,а лучше послать странного мужика нахрен и бежать.

-Если честно? Ваше предложение-бред. Во-первых, я понятия не имею ничего об этой Войне. Я появился здесь всего два часа назад, а меня уже нашли. Во-вторых, так как Вы не просто так распинаетесь передо мной вот уже час и это наверняка играет какую-то роль в вашей войнушке, то мне стоит ждать визита другой стороны. Значит, мое появление играет какое-то важное значение.

Во время своей эпичной речи, чувствуя себя чуть ли не Гарри Поттером перед Темным Лордом, Стайлз настороженно следил за лицом собеседника. Так делал его отец-шериф, когда допрашивал очередного преступника. Он наблюдал за мимикой, жестами и малейшими изменениями в позе (хотя какая тут поза, когда этот урод висит в воздухе и продолжает лыбиться?).

Девкалион,в отличие от преступников в участке, был слишком спокоен. Даже не так, он был убийственно спокоен. Словно матерый убийца, который выбрал себе жертву и теперь знает, что никуда она не денется. Пойдет за ним и послушно сдохнет.

-Какой умный мальчик. -хмыкнул Девкалион и внезапно оказался за спиной парня, наклонившись и жарко зашептав в самое ухо.- Ты действительно важен. И выбора у тебя нет, Стайлз. Ты либо с нами..

-Либо..?-Стилински нервно облизал пересохшие губы и замер, как кролик, завидевший удава.

-Либо не с нами. При этом ты лишишься своей чудесной головки. Хотя  
нет, сначала я отрежу твои милые пальчики, а потом займусь твоими прелестными ушками. Уверен, что ты оценишь мои старания. Если еще будешь жив. Ну как тебе?

Стайлз всегда знал, что Вселенная та еще стерва.

Но чтобы, блять, настолько?


End file.
